My Best Friend by Regulus Black age 7
by Shaz.Bananas
Summary: Regulus Black is a quiet, innocent little boy but what happens when he makes a friend that will challenge all of his beliefs? Told throughout Regulus' life from age 7 to age 18.


**Disclaimer: '**Harry Potter' does not belong to me, nor do any of it's characters. The character of Lizzie Bentley and her family are of my invention.

Argh! I am unbelievably scared, as this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted here. Please be kind, and please review! This will have several chapters, and follows the life of Regulus Black.

**Chapter One**

I am seven years old and I am standing in my garden, the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place where I live. I live with my Mother, my Father and my big brother Sirius. He's ten and he's almost three years older than me, I think he's brilliant but he always tells me to leave him alone because I'm 'bothering' him. I'm not sure how I 'bother' him, but he never wants to play anymore like he used to. That's why it gets so lonely here. Apart from Sirius, there are no other children to play with and Sirius never wants to play with me. Mother doesn't like me playing with him either, because he's A Bad Influence, which means he's very naughty. Last week, Mother got very cross because he talked to Muggle children in the park and joined in their game with them. Mother was so angry; it makes me wonder what these Muggle children had done for Mother to not like them so. She says Sirius will be at school soon, and will go to Hogwarts and join Slytherin and will become 'respectable'.

I am in my garden because it is a quiet place, and no one else in the house comes down here, except for Kreacher, our house elf, who sometimes comes outside to water the plants. The garden is my favourite place. It starts off at the steps that come out of the kitchen, and then it goes onto a big flagstone area where Mother keeps her potted plants. Then there's the huge stretch of grass which leads right down into the trees at the bottom of the garden. The trees were planted years and years before I was born and stretch taller than Father above me. I like sitting amongst the trees because it is a hiding place, and when I look up I can see the sky through the leafy branches. This is also the place where I first meet Lizzie.

I am sat on one of the lower branches, reading the story book that Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella bought me for my seventh birthday, when I hear a noise coming from the fence next door. The fence is old, and damp and has a jagged hole taken out of it. Sirius always says that a werewolf made the holes in the fence, but I know he's just saying that to scare me. The noise comes again, louder this time, which almost makes me drop my copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. It's a sort of tapping sound. I look up, and to my surprise I see a little face watching me through the fence. I stagger and almost fall off of the branch.

"Who are you?" I say, trying to sound as brave as I can. The face looks frightened for a moment, but then chooses to smile.

"Elizabeth Bentley." She says blinking. She has very blue eyes, I notice and pretty blonde hair. She's a little girl and she's smiling at me.

"I'm Regulus Arcturus Black." I say politely. I hold out my hand to her through the fence. "How do you do?"

We shake hands formally like I've seen Father do with his friends. Elizabeth smiles even more.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Regulus Arcturus." She replies clearly.

"You don't have to call me all of that." I giggle, swinging on the branch a little. "Sometimes my friends call me Reg. What do your friends call you?"

"I don't have any friends." She replies, her face creasing up a little in worry. That seems very odd, as she seems like a very nice little girl and not at all naughty. Sirius is naughty and he has friends. A sudden thought occurs to me.

"I could be your friend if you like." I say showing a kind smile that Mother says I must do to shy children who are nervous. "I could call you Lizzie, would you like that?"

When she smiles it is the best I have ever seen and she looks quite beautiful. I don't say this though.

"Oh yes." Lizzie whispers, her smile about to break her face. "I'd like to be your friend very much, Reg."


End file.
